The Abnormal Incredible
by Jack Clover the 4th
Summary: Not long after the defeat of Syndrome, The Parr family tries to balance their Super hero lives with their average American family lives. When Helen answers a call, the family gets a new addition, the Parr's god daughter, Abby Normal.
1. Chapter 1

**The Abnormal Incredible**

Not long after the defeat of Syndrome, The Parr family tries to balance their Super hero lives with their average American family lives. When Helen answers a call, the family gets a new addition, the Parr's god daughter, Abby Normal.

* * *

I'm just lost in my own world, letting the red colored pencil glide over the page as clueless adults just pass in front of the wooden bench I curled up on with a box, the remains of lead and colored pencils tossed in. My art coming to life, not literally but that was what the officer said when she looked at my drawings earlier.

I sigh as I finish my latest artwork.

It was of my mother, in a forest green and light green spandex suit, her reddish brown hair falling in waves to her shoulders, her green eyes wide in surprise. She was ripped apart from her waist with her inners spilling out and her hips and legs 3 feet away from the rest of her.

I didn't want to be sitting here in this police station; I just wanted to be alone. I might as well get used to it since she's gone. I don't have anywhere else to go.

"Excuse me little lady. Are you Miss. Normal, Abby?" I flinched at the question; I looked up and saw a strange old man in a suit. He looked at me with a stern face but I could still see pity in his eyes

"Who are you?" I asked, snapping my art book closed before he could see my drawing. It would have probably just earned me admission into a psyche ward.

"I am Agent Dicker, of the NSA. You do you know what it means?" He asked.

I raised my eyes brow before looking down at my ripped jeans and black sandals before looking at him.

"I've heard of NSA from my mom but why are you asking for me?"

"I'm here to take you to your new home-" He was saying before I sprang off the bench and pushed past him, knocking him down. I ran away from him in a panic, new tears coming from my eyes as I bumped into police people.

"Wait! Stop her!" I heard him yell over the mummer of the police station, my blood ran cold as I felt the teaser darts on my back and immediately after my body was racked with pain and I passed out.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing officer?" Agent Dicker asked as three police men swarmed around the fallen girl. They looked at him with stern expressions as one adjusted his belt, giggling his donut gut as he answered him.

"We were stopping the criminal from escaping. We may not be like the In-" Agent Dicker raised a hand and silenced the fat cop, giving him a glare.

"She's just a child, not even 16 yet, and it takes three of you to stop her? Isn't that excessive force?" He asked as the cops looked down at the girl.

She looked to be only 15, and her skin was very pale compared to her dark red hair that was tied in a messy pony tail at the nape of her neck, going down to the small of her back. She wore a black hoodie with some small rips on the sleeves, her jeans ripped from old age and over use, and only one black sandal remained on her feet during her getaway. She lay prone and out cold on the station floor.

"Well with all these new supper villains popping up we can't be too lenient." The officer countered as he glared down at Agent Dicker.

"Why do you want this girl any way?"

"I'm the one charged with taking her to her God parents." Agent Dicker said sternly as he glared at the pompous officer as the other two who attacked her picked her up off the floor.

"She ain't no criminal." Agent Dicker said as he looked at the blood dripping out of the girl's busted bottom lip.

* * *

Helen Parr was just giving her youngest son, Jack-Jack, a bath in the sink when she heard the phone ring.

"Oh? I wonder who that could be?" she asked as she used her power to stretch one of her arms and grab the ringing phone, tucking it in-between her shoulder and cheek as she used bother her hands to hold her son.

"Hello? Parr residence, Helen Parr Speaking." She answered as she gave Jack-Jack his pointed hair, making him giggle in delight.

_-Helen, This is Agent Dicker.- _

"What did Bob do now?" She asked accusingly, but worry was also in her words.

_-It's not about him. It's about an old friend of yours, Galatia.-_

"What? What about her?" Helen asked, confused. She hadn't heard from her old friend in years, back when she was Elasta girl. Since the relocations to hide their powers, they lost had lost touch with each other.

_-You know she has a kid. About your daughter's age.-_ He asked and Helen nodded as she pulled her son out of the sink and onto a fluffy warm towel to dry him.

"Yes. Her names Abigail. Why are you asking me this?" She asked as Jack-Jack giggled bursting into flames and burning the towel and scorching the counter top before Helen could get the fire extinguisher.

_-Helen... Galatia is dead.-_

He said and Helen dropped both the phone and Fire extinguisher in shock. She didn't move as Jack-Jack started to float in the air, sucking his thumb while he saw her face go from shock to horror to sadness.

_-Helen? Helen!-_

Agent Dicker yelled trying to get Helen to pick up the phone, which she did before grabbing Jack-Jack and quickly putting a diaper on him and setting him down on the floor as she cradled the phone in both hands.

"Dead! How can that be? Did Syndrome get to her? What about Abby? What's going to happen too her?" Helen asked worriedly as she started to pace around the kitchen.

_-Now, now. Calm down Helen and let me explain.-_

Agent Dicker said as Helen took a few, slow, deep breaths to calm down, but the worry rattled her body as she listened to the phone.

"Ok. Explain."

_-All right. Here's the story: Galatia was in the mountains, rescuing minors, and high school students on a field trip, from a collapsed mine. While she got them all out a lit dynamite stick blew up one of the shafts and unleashed a hostile. Galatia fought it and lost, by getting chopped in half.-_

"Oh, My god. Does Abby know what happened to her mother?" She asked worriedly, she hoped that what she was thing was not true.

_-Unfortunately, she was one of the high schoolers trapped in the collapsed mine.-_ Agent Dicker said, slowly, and let Helen absorb the information.

"All the more reason for Galatia to step in." She said as she closed in a chair holding the phone gently, her blood running cold.

_-It gets worst.-_ Agent Dicker sighed as he told Helen the worst part of it all.

_-She saw her mother die right in front of her.-_

"Honey! I'm home!" Bob Par announced as he walked through their front door dress in a suit, satisfied after meeting with a group of young fans, while trying to prevent a neo-Syndrome. He heard Jack-Jack start to cry and rushed over to his youngest son.

He didn't expect to find his wife Helen passed out on the floor with Agent Dicker's voice coming from the other end.

"HELEN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Abnormal Incredible**

Not long after the defeat of Syndrome, The Parr family tries to balance their Super hero lives with their average American family lives. When Helen answers a call, the family gets a new addition, the Parr's god daughter, Abby Normal.

* * *

"Who the hell are they?" I asked Agent Dicker as he handed me two files. One was labeled Bob Parr and the other was Helen Parr. There was no photo of them inside, it would have been helpful, but he gave them to me so I could be more informed about who was going to be keeping me.

"They are your godparents. Do you recognize either them?" He asked me, sitting across from the table in a top secret location. They tried to blindfold me but I struggled too much for them to do it, I don't want to be blinded again. So they just let me take an oath to promise never to revile the secrets of the NSA, the National Super Agency.

Not that I would betray them or the other supers they protected. I owed them so much from when I was a little girl.

'_Elasta Girl.'_ I thought, remembering my mother's old friend from when I was very young. I couldn't remember the face under the mask clearly, but I would recognize her without it any day if I saw her.

"I don't know. There's no photo of them in the files." I told him. Irritated as I set the files down curling my legs up to my chest, they were starting to fall asleep.

"Look on the last page; I'm sure you'll recognize them both." He said as he opened Mr. Parr's file and showed me the last page.

"Mr. Incredible!" I yelled in surprise, my eyes wide as I looked at his file, and became scared.

I was also a bit of a hero nut, what with my mom being a super herself it wasn't hard to meet them every week if not every day. I knew a lot about the ones my mom was very good friends with, one was Elasta Girl, my most idolized Super only second to my mother. With her talent, grace, and super flexibility, she fought crime and badies just as good as any man.

Mr. Incredible was the most idolized male super, until I found an old clip of him shattering a young fan's illusion at being a super. I agreed with my mother when she said that it's just safer for people with powers to deal with this kind of trouble and Elasta Girl told me what really happened, and I believed her because she would never lie to me. If it was Mr. Incredible I would have just shunned him for being so mean, but the last time I saw any super was on my 5th birthday.

Looking up at Agent Dicker in shock I quickly grabbed Helen Parr's file and immediately went to the last page. I froze as I looked down at Elasta Girl's photo. I didn't know it, but a relived smile came to my face as Agent Dicker pressed the intercom button on his desk.

"Send them in."

I heard him say as I continued looking at the filmier face smiling back at me. My eyes pricked from gathering tears, as I faintly heard a door open and close quietly after a few seconds. Someone's hand lowered the file from my face and I saw the face behind the mask, aged a few years but still the same.

"Elasta... Girl?" Abby asked, shocked at the woman who stood before her. Helen could only give her a sad motherly simile before the girl tackled her midsection in a hug, startling the older woman.

"Sush. Abby, Aunty Helen and Uncle Bob are here to take you home. We're here for you, and so are your cousins, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack." She said, soothingly as she embraced the young girl who was silently crying into her stomach. Her husband, Bob, stood back and watched them with sad eyes as his wife embraced the new addition to their family.

He turned to Agent Dicker who took back the super's file before walking up to him.

"All her things have been sent to your place and enrolled in Metroville High School under her real name." He told Bob who looked down at him unsurely.

"Her real name? She's not a super?" He asked, shocked as he glanced at the two. Abby had stopped shaking and Helen was just holding her, gently soothing Abby's dark red hair. He looked back at Agent Dicker who shook his head slowly.

"She doesn't have any powers that could help her fight crime but she can help more people than any super can with her-" Agent Dicker was interrupted by the door slamming open and a NSA agent came in disheveled, looking like he had been burned.

"Sir! The baby! He-he-" The man was interrupted by screams of his coworkers and Jack-Jack's giggling as he was covered in orangish fur all over his body and growled.

Bob looked at his wife as she glanced at him, still holding Abby who had fallen asleep in her arms. She sent a silent message that her husband under stood.

"Alright, I'll get Jack-Jack and the car so we can go home." He said as the disheveled man gladly stepped aside to let him deal with his son.

_**-FF-**_

"I can't believe this." Helen whispered as she sat in that passenger seat of her Husband's car, while Abigail and Jack-Jack, fastened in his personalized car seat, slept.

"Yeah. I can't believe we forgot that she made us god parents." Bob said as he looked in his rear view mirror at Abby as her head tilted towards Jack-Jack's car seat as he slept with his binkiny in his mouth.

"Yeah. It's been 10 years since we last saw her." Helen responded as both of them thougth of the last time they had met Abby's mother Galatia, or her secret identity as Venues Normal.

"Abby. Abby wake up sweetie."

_**-ABBY'S POV-**_

I heard someone calling my name as they shook my shoulder, and I heard a baby giggle and then something like a flamethrower flick on. I could even feel the heat and I golted up right with my eyes wide open, looking around for the flame thrower.

"Oh, Jack-Jack. What are we going to do with you?" I heard Elasta girl, or should I call her aunt Helen now? Mr. Incredible, I mean Uncle Bob...

Man, that sounds really weird…

Any way, he was holding what looked like a flaming ball in an infant car seat and it... Giggled and clapped?

The next thing I knew the flames went out and a baby was fastened in the car seat that Uncle Bob... I don't think I'll get used to that, carried quickly into the house before anyone could notice.

"Abby?"

I heard my name being called as I looked at Aunt Helen, who looked at me worriedly. I unhooked my seat belt and grabbed my messenger bag and got out of the car.

Aunt Helen closed the door for me as I looked at the outer interior of my new home for a few seconds before she placed a conferring hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go inside. I think I have some strawberry cheesecake in the fridge."

'_Strawberry... Cheesecake...'_

I could feel my mouth water at the mention of the dessert. Aunt Helen smiled at my reaction, was I drooling?

"Glad to see you still love that." She joked happily as she led me into the house.


End file.
